Whatever Happened To Smudger?
by Wolf Nanaki
Summary: Some stories I felt like writing...cuz I can. It basically tells about Smudger, his life on Mid Sodor, and beyond. Higher rating later in
1. Chapter 1

Hello! I'm the writer of this story! Now first, you may be asking yourselves…why write a fan fiction about Smudger? He was in only one episode!

The truth is, although he had only one very short appearance, he became my favorite Narrow Gauge engine ever. And after lots of research, I wanted to figure out what happened to him. I emailed Britt Alcroft, and she couldn't explain what happened to him. So after researching of the time period and international trade, as well as Sodor itself, I finally was able to tell what happened after Mid Sodor.

So now, what you were probably waiting for…

* * *

**WHATEVER HAPPENED TO SMUDGER?**

**CHAPTER 1: Moody Blues**

A long time ago, on a faraway island, there was a small railroad. It was run by very small engines, three going by the names of Duke, Stuart, and Falcon. Many engines came and went, but Duke seemed to outlast them all.

The three would get up every morning, work hard during the day, and return to their sheds at night. There, they would talk about the day's work, and Duke would babble on about "His Grace."

But at the other side of a shed was another engine. He was painted green, and locked up in a shed and depressed. This engine's name was Smudger. He was sad and lonely, and wanted to be useful again. He could still remember the times he had on the railway…

**---**

Smudger puffed into the yard and looked around. He could see a small shed, a large shed, a station platform, a nearby mine, and plenty of track. In front of the shed was an old-looking brown engine with a tender.

"Hello, and welcome to Mid-Sodor," the old engine said, "The name's Duke, and don't forget it."

Smudger rolled his eyes. "Sure I won't…" he said with a sarcastic tone.

"What was that?" snapped Duke.

"Nothing."

Smudger puffed away to find work. But as he turned a bend, he unexpectedly came off the rails. Duke could only laugh. Smudger growled at him.

**---**

"So yeah, Grandpuff, why are you back so early?"

"Uch, they closed the line I used to go on…"

Smudger couldn't help but listen in on their conversation…he was, after all, right behind them. He heaved a sigh just as his driver came into the shed.

"Things are startin' to look bad, Smudgy. They closin' down mines and railroadin' routs…I expect they'll close this whole railroad soon."

"Really?" Smudger asked.

"Yup. Dunno wuts gonna happen to yon engines, though. We won't find out for a while. Now c'mon you've got to get back to work."

His driver hopped into Smudger's can and pulled the leaver, and Smudger's piston's began to move, spinning some strange black machines that worked up electricity.

Smudger closed his eyes and thought back…

**---**

Smudger was fuming. He had come off the tracks yet again, but it wasn't his fault. He wasn't really a showoff, like Duke had thought, but misunderstood. He wasn't built for such smooth lines. Duke's nagging for him to be more careful were giving Smudger a bad attitude.

Duke pulled up with some cranes to help the green loco back on the rails. "One again, Smudger," grumbled the old engine, "you failed to heed my warnings, and here you are—"

"Listen Dukie," snapped Smudger, who was now crosser than ever, "In the Sates, who worries about a few spills?

He looked back at the derailed trucks, whose contents of dark gravel were spilled all over the ground.

"We do HERE," said Duke, glaring at him.

Smudger could only laugh. Duke gave him such a look!

**---**

Smudger's flashback was interrupted rudely by a fast passing train, pulled by a small blue engine. The engine stopped by the shed.

"Hey Grandpuff," he called out, "There are some weird people near the Mine Shed talking to the controller. What do you think is going on?"

"Not sure…" Duke muttered, "They were at Peel Godred as well…"

Smudger rolled his eyes. He didn't honestly care anything about the strange-shifty people. All he wanted was to be normal again.

**---**

Duke and Smudger were waiting at the shed when their manager arrive.

"Smudger, I've heard from Duke that you have not been cooperative and have been making rude remarks. We will make you useful at last"

Smudger gulped. He didn't want to know what the manager was thinking…

**---**

The manager had taken away Smudger's wheels and added an extension to his funnel. They put him behind the shed and separated him slightly from his cab. And now Smudger was a generator.

It was late when the machine in him was turned off and his driver stepped out of the cab and walked home. Smudger was now lonely, listening to Duke's talking with the other engine.

"I'm sorry guys," came the manager's voice, "But the railway's closed."

"What? How could you—? "

"What's gonna happen to us?"

"We're not gonna get scrapped, are we?"

"No, you won't get scrapped. Some important businessmen will arrive tomorrow, and luckily somebody will buy you…"

Smudger closed his eyes. He couldn't believe what he had heard. He knew that the other engines would find nice homes…

…but what about him?

_---The Next Day...---_

The next day, several sleek, shiny cars arrived at the sheds. Important businessmen arrived and were looking at all the engines. Smudger was waking up when he noticed an important, old, balding Japanese man staring at him. He quickly turned away though.

Then Smudger heard some people talking. "We'll take Stuart and Falcon."

"Alright then, please sign here…"

Smudger was just about to go back asleep when the Japanese businessman arrived again, nearly dragging the manager with him. And then he said something so unexpected what Smudger's little train heart could've skipped a beat when he heard it.

"Excuse me sir, but how much for this engine?"

**TO BE FRIGGIN CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2

**WHATEVER HAPPENED TO SMUDGER?**

**CHAPTER 2: Is This The Way To Amarillo?**

"W-what?" the manager asked. He couldn't believe that somebody would want to buy this engine.

The Japanese businessman laughed. "My name is Sosuke Nazo Chitana. I am the owner of the Hasegawa Valley Railway, and we need an engine that can handle rough and steep lines."

Mr. Chitana opened up the door on the side and walked into Smudger's cab and looked him over.

"Um…" said the manager, "that's…erm…nice but how'd you know to come here?"

"Oh, my friend works with some locomotive company by the name of 'Baldwin'. They're stationed in America, and they produce rough-riding locos if I'm not mistaken. I wanted to purchase one of their locos, but they've just sold their last one to a railroad on Sodor. I came to see how much you'd take for him, so how much will you need for him?"

The manager was startled. "Um…does 5,000 pounds sound good?"

Mr. Chitana raised an eyebrow. "I go strictly with American units when doing business, sir."

"Oh, ok…um…how about four thousand dollars?"

Mr. Chitana laughed. "Deal!" he said, and handed him a check. The manager gaped, noticing that the check was for 4,500 dollars. "What's the extra money for?" he inquired.

"I want him to be in the same condition when he arrives at Japan in the same condition he was in when he arrived here.

And he sternly walked away.

**

* * *

**

Stuart and Falcon were excited to leave to their new work, but were sad that Duke had to stay behind.

"Cheer up, Grandpuff!" called Stuart, "We'll find a nice railway and you can come and keep us in order!"

The three engines laugh bravely, but they didn't really believe that their dream would come true. Stuart and Falcon puffed away from the shed, each pulling a coal truck.

"Wow…" murmured Falcon, "I can't believe that nobody wanted Duke…"

"Yes, I know," sighed Stuart, "And what do you think happened to the other engines?"

"Not sure…hey who's that?" said Sir Handel.

Ahead of them was a green engine pulling a coal truck. Stuart and Falcon didn't remember any other engines sold besides them, and sped up to get a look at the engine. To their amazement, it was Smudger.

"Hey there, how's it goin'?" the American engine laughed.

Falcon and Stuart were shocked. "Whoa…aren't you supposed to be a generator or something?" asked Falcon.

Smudger just laughed and sped up, getting farther from the two. Up ahead he saw a signal box, and the nearby signal was up. He braked, and suddenly derailed. The truck was still on the tracks, but Smudger was…kinda not.

Stuart and Falcon puffed past, laughing at him and disappearing from view.

"Ah crud," grumbled Smudger, "Now what?"

"I don't know," murmured his driver, "but we better get you back on the rails soon, or you might miss the boat."

Smudger was furious. He had just had a great experience in his life, and now he was off the rails with his new life possibly getting ready to sail away from him.

His driver pulled some weird tool out of the cab. It looked like a hammer with two handles crossed with a bicycle pump. He laid it underneath Smudger and started turning the handles.

"What the heck is that thing?" Smudger asked.

"It's this thing I got before we left," he said, "It's a small machine that helps lift small, derailed locomotives back on rails. It doesn't have a name yet, and this is the first prototype."

The thing groaned. The parts underneath Smudger suddenly started moving up. His driver nudged a handle and it inched Smudger back onto the rails. Smudger was very impressed.

"Wow, you shoulda had that when I was workin here," he joked.

His driver chuckled and hopped into the cab. He checked his watch and pulled the leaver. "We better get going," he said as Smudger sped off.

**TO BE FRIGGIN CONTINUED**


	3. Chapter 3

**WHATEVER HAPPENED TO SMUDGER?**

**CHAPTER 3: One Way Ticket**

As Smudger neared the docks, he could hear a loud boat horn. "Oh no," said his driver, "We might be too late."

Smudger turned a bend. Ahead, he could see the docks. There were lots of railway lines going in all directions, half of these line were a bigger gauge. "That's odd," the green engine said, "I didn't know there were bigger engines here."

"Well now you know, Smudger," chuckled his fireman, "Now we gotta get to our boat—"

"Wait."

Smudger froze in realization of something simply shocking.

"Which boat is ours?"

Neither the driver nor fireman knew. When Mr. Chitana had been giving them the directions to the boat, they had been busy fitting Smudger's wheels back on.

The driver tried not to worry. "Alright," he said, "Let's assess the situation. We're in a port or dock or whatever, and we're leaving by boat. Our boat belongs to a Japanese company, right? So they must have a certain sign of their nationality somewhere near them."

But as they sped through, they couldn't exactly tell which boat it was. They all look very similar to each other, each very large, made of metal, and none had a logo. If they had a logo, it was probably covered by the tarpons.

They puffed over to a dockside worker who was busy arranging several crates of shrimp. "Oy!" snapped Smudger, "Do you know where that Japanese boat is? We gotta get outa here!"

The worker glared. "No idea, but don't snap at me like that, ok? I'm busy!"

Smudger snorted and puffed away, looking for somebody more reliable. Suddenly they heard one of the boats blow its horn, which meant that it was leaving.

The driver checked his watch, and cussed to himself before speeding Smudger up to get to the boat.

They could see a large ship, also with a tarpon, getting ready to leave port.

"No wait! Stop!" cried Smudger, but it was no use. They couldn't hear him. He sped up, trying to get to the loading dock.

But then the ship's anchor came up, and it started to leave. Smudger panicked.

"No wait! Stop, please!" he cried, and blew his whistle furiously. But it was no good. The ship picked up speed and sailed away.

Smudger choked, watching the ship sail away. His driver and fireman sat on his footplate and groaned. "Gah…now what?" moaned his driver.

Suddenly they saw a man walked up to them. It was Mr. Chitana, and he was smiling. "What are you doing here, looking so glum?" he asked politely.

The three were surprised. "What the-!" cried Smudger.

"Didn't your ship just--?" said the fireman, but Mr. Chitana simply chuckled.

"You two should listen better when getting instructions from your new boss," he said, and the driver and fireman, both red in the face, looked down at the ground.

Mr. Chitana's ship was next to the space where the other ship just was. Smudger was attached to the loading cranes and was loaded safely onboard.

Before they set sail, Smudger remembered something. "Mr. Chitana, sir…why did all the ships have tarpons on them?"

Mr. Chitana sighed, "There's a bit of a war going on, and we had to hide the ship's names so that we can't be tracked. Anyways, let's get going then!"

The anchor was lifted, and the ship's horn blew nice and loud. Smudger was safely sent into the elevated cargo hold, and the ship sailed away to the American engine's new home.

**TO BE FRIGGIN CONTINUED**


	4. Chapter 4

**WHATEVER HAPPENED TO SMUDGER?**

**CHAPTER 4: Run With Us**

The boat has a special elevator dock in the cargo hold, so Smudger could come up and look outside.

The young American engine could see very far out, and was amazed on how big the ocean was. He could see very far off lands and other boats farther away. A friendly tugboat named Sunshine even said, "Hullo!" as they past a big port.

As they sailed onward to his new home, Smudger looked into the sky, wondering what awaited him beyond the ship. He knew that there were vast worlds out there, many still unexplored.

One night, he was allowed to come out of the cargo hold, and he sighed as he looked up at the night sky. It was a beautiful night. The dark sky was covered in beautiful shining stars and a glistening full moon, which reflected in the water, creating a beautiful site.

His driver was awake and saw Smudger and smiled. He climbed into his cab and inched Smudger forward toward the edge and stopped him. Smudger looked down at the water, and saw himself looking back at him.

"Her driver?" he asked.

"Hmmm?" mumbled his driver sleepily.

"What happens…after this?" Smudger asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well…after I go to Japan…will I be scrapped?"

His driver chuckled and patted Smudger's boiler. "That, my dear engine is up to fate to decide," he said with a soft smile.

Smudger nodded and looked up at the sky as his driver reversed him safely back onto the elevator platform. As he was lowered safely back down into the cargo hold, Smudger was thinking to himself lots of questions, and I'm sorry to say many of them have gone unanswered.

* * *

A few days later, Smudger's ship pulled into a port. There was a small town there, filled with people going here and there, cars driving around and, for whatever reason, soldiers with their small buggies. 

When the ship docked, several cranes were set up and Smudger was lowered onto the ground. He was surprised that the yellow lorry that arrived to collect him looked very cross with him.

Smudger was eased onto a flatbed and the lorry drove him away. As they drove through the bustling streets, the lorry spoke.

"Now listen here," it snarled, "Since you're new, you might not fit in, but you never will, so don't try anything."

Smudger was a bit surprised. "Um…what do you mean?"

The lorry sighed. "You know you're in Japan, right?"

"Yeah."

"And you're an American engine."

"Yeah, so what?"

"We're in the middle of a war with America."

"Oh..." Smuder said.

The lorry finally pulled up by a small shed. Inside were three other engines. All were asleep and covered in large white sheets, so Smudger couldn't identify them. Smudger was lowered back down to the rails and eased gently into the shed.

His driver and fireman soon arrived and covered Smudger in white sheets as well, then they went away to find a place to live. Smudger felt very lonely and suddenly remembered Duke, Stuart, and Falcon. He snorted and shook his head, trying to get them off his mind.

It doesn't matter," he muttered to himself, "It's not like I'll ever see them again."

How wrong he was.

**TO BE FRIGGIN CONTINUED**


	5. Chapter 5

**WHATEVER HAPPENED TO SMUDGER?**

**CHAPTER 5: Be Your Friend**

There were three other engines in Smudger's shed.

One was a small red engine named Edward Mann, also called EM. He was a bit stuck-up, and was bossy. But he was also friendly, like a big brother kind of person. "If you think that you're better than me," he said, "then you might as well be scrap. But if you wanna learn, go ahead."

The other steam engine was called Candy, and she was yellow and looked like two boxes and a barrel with a funnel sticking out. "Don't think you're getting any breaks," she said, "because we never got any either."

The last engine in the shed was a small white diesel named Naruka. He was the young, hyper kind of engine that hated sitting still. He didn't even acknowledge Smudger's presence as they started the engines up for work.

"I hope I get to go up the mountain today," he tooted, "Haven't been up there in a while…"

EM snorted. "Not today, Naruka-san," he snorted, "It's Smadger-san's turn. He's new and needs to learn the line."

Naruka was cross. Smudger was confused. Why did they called him Smadger?

Smudger puffed out of the shed and collected some trucks from a siding. His driver, looking at a map, flipped a switch on the rails and Smudger puffed down the line.

Ahead of him was a steep hill. Before he could go up, the signal changed to "Danger" and he had to stop.

EM appeared next to him. "Ok, I'm here to help you out. But don't think that means we're friends or nothing."

Smudger rolled his eyes. "Of course not, EM," he snorted as EM puffed up behind Smudger's train.

Suddenly EM rammed Smudger's train, nearly derailing the American engine. He was shocked. "What was that for!" he snapped.

"You will not call me EM, you stupid Gaijin," snorted EM, "You will refer to me as, and ONLY as, San."

"Why?" asked Smudger.

"Because I don't trust you. Now let's get moving," he said as the signaled dropped.

Smudger puffed up the hill with San snorting and growling behind. As they traveled, Smudger pondered if he would like this new railway. And he also wondered what on Earth Gaijin meant. Was it some kind of slang term?

He couldn't be worried for long. The route to the quarry was absolutely beautiful. They passed through a valley filled with trees and green grass, which was covered in the morning dew as it shined in the brilliant sunshine. Small, purple flowers were growing on the trees and a small river flowed through the valley close to the line, the two engines and the sun shining in the water's reflection. It was a marvelous sight indeed.

"You like the view?" called out San.

Smudger grinned. "Yeah, it's incredible," he replied.

"You don't see lots of places like this anymore, because industries and factories spoil such wonderful places like this. Our railway is different. We cherish such sites as these and work hard to keep them alive."

"I see," said Smudger.

As they puffed along, they turned a bend and finally arrived at the quarry. There were lots of trucks filled with stones, and a small tunnel had some pipes along the inside.

"Shunt the trucks into the tunnel," ordered San.

Smudger, slightly confused, shunted the trucks into the tunnel. Suddenly he heard a low rumbling noise and the trucks slid into the tunnel and disappeared from view. He was surprised. "What happened?" he asked.

"Just watch," said San, grinning.

Suddenly, the trucks came out, fully loaded with rock and gravel. Smudger stared in amazement. "How did that happen?" he wondered out loud.

"It's a special system only OUR railway uses," said San with a chuckle, "Now then, let's takes these trucks and head back."

The two collected the loaded trucks and set off back. The two soon started talking about their old lines, and soon were talking and laughing like old friends.

As the two shunted the loaded trucks into a siding, San spoke again. "You know, you're not too bad, for an American engine." And with that, he puffed back to the shed.

* * *

That night, Smudger had a very peculiar dream. He was back in the valley, but the trees were dead, the grass was grey and dry, and scrapped steam engines lay everywhere, spoiling the already disturbing view. As far as he could see, there was no life anywhere.

He suddenly heard a puffing sound. Gold, gleaming tracks appeared ahead of him, and a shining purple engine appeared on them in a cloud of shining gold dust. Next to her was Duke, with Stuart and Falcon following closely behind.

"You will never forget," she said in a cool voice, "It is in your blood. You will return when the time is right."

Smudger snapped awake. He looked up at the sky, wondering about the dream as he drifted back asleep, listening to the sleep whistles from Candy and thepuffing of a distant engine…

**TO BE FRIGGIN CONTINUED**


	6. Chapter 6

**WHATEVER HAPPENED TO SMUDGER?**

**CHAPTER 6: Life Is a Train**

Smudger awoke to find Candy already in steam. "Morning Gaijin," she said as her driver oiled her wheels.

"Mornin'," replied Smudger sleepily. He still didn't know what Gaijin meant.

Mr. Chitana arrived. The engines called him"The Old Controller" even though he really wasn't all that old. In fact, he look about 21.

"Alright," said the Old Controller, "here is the plan for the day. Candy, you'll be taking the Liner through the Branch, and Edward Mann and Smudger will be double-heading the Television Train. They're filming a documentary on Narrow Gauge Railways, so don't mess up. Naruka will be shunting empties in the yard. Edward Mann and Smudger, you will help him out before you collect your train. That will be all."

As he turned to walk away, Smudger called out, "Um, sir, may I ask a question?"

The Old Controller smiled. "Sure, ask away."

"If this is a Japanese railway in Japan…why are we all speaking English?"

The Old Controller chucked. "We're not."

"What?" asked Smudger, slightly confused.

"You see," said the Old Controller, "all trains and such are made to adjust to the environment they're made in, and on other railways they're adjusted to see everything in a way that they're used to. You're used to speaking and hearing English, so everything sounds in English to you. But we're all speaking in Japanese. Even YOU are speaking it."

"…oh," said Smudger, slightly dumbfounded.

As the Old Controller walked away, Candy puffed out of the shed. "Goodbye, you all!" she called, "Look out for me this afternoon!"

San chuckled. "Don't worry about her," he reassured Smudger before he asked, "She's a little bit big for her wheels. She'll be alright though."

Smudger, San, and Naruka set off to the yard. Along the way, Naruka grumbled dreadfully.

"I wanted to pull the train!" he sobbed, "Why does Candy get all the attention?"

San grinned. "Don't worry," he said, "You'll have your day soon enough."

The three made it to the yard in good time, and started shunting. They had loads of fun banging and biffing the trucks into their proper sidings.

Next to a siding was a larger gauge railway. Resting in a siding on that railway was a large red diesel. It glared at the sight of Smudger.

"Cocky American engine," he snorted, "Can never trust them. All they want is attention and to steal a good engine's work."

"How would YOU know, Retsu-san?" snapped San, "You know as much about American engines as you know our line."

"Hmph," said Retsu, "Your railway has adaptors; maybe I know a thing or two about your line. But watch out with that American, you hear?" With that, Retsu sternly rolled away.

San rolled his eyes and shunted some trucks into a siding. "That's Retsu," he explained to Smudger, "He's a gas-turbine diesel that thinks he knows everything about everyone. He's a real pain."

"I can see that," replied Smudger grimly.

Soon all the trucks were in their proper sidings, and Smudger and San puffed away to collect the Television Train. Naruka followed them, promising to help clear the line in front for them.

The Television train was three green open-coaches with rotating chairs with seatbelts attached on a board above them, each also having a camera that rotated with the chair. The break van in back was filled with equipment.

Smudger and San coupled up, San in front and Smudger in back. Naruka lead the way, tooting his horn to warn people that they were coming. They stopped at a station and the cameramen climbed onto their trucks.

Along the way through the mountainside, a guard waving a red flag stopped them. "No.3 has broken down," he explained, "and needs to be brought back to the station."

The three engines continued on, and finally came up to a long passenger train. In front was Candy, who was letting off steam at alarming rates.

"Well well well!" chuckled Naruka, "Look what the cat dragged in!"

Candy said nothing. She just sulked.

"Ah well, we live and learn," said Naruka with a chuckle. He coupled up to Candy and pulled the train away, with San and Smudger following closely with the Television Train.

Suddenly, Naruka remembered what was happening and grinned wildly. "Hey! Camera people! Get my good side!" he called out as he sped up.

They soon arrived at the station. The passengers thanked Naruka and the cameramen promised to film him again sometime. Naruka helped Candy back to the shed.

That night, the Old Controller arrived.

"Naruka-san, I am very proud of you. You worked hard in a difficult situation and helped keep up our railway's good reputation. You are a really useful engine indeed."

He walked away, Naruka grinning broadly and Candy grumbling in the back of the shed.

**TO BE FRIGGIN CONTINUED**


	7. Chapter 7

**WHATEVER HAPPENED TO SMUDGER?**

**CHAPTER 7: Run to Me**

The Old Controller's railway is very special. It has special adaptors that allow British Gauge engines to run on Narrow Gauge tracks. The Narrow Gauge lines are laid in between the British Gauge lines, so that they can be on the rails at the same time.

Smudger didn't know this, so that would explain why he was jolted from his sleep when he saw a 2-8-0 pulling a long load of freight past the shed, whistling loudly.

"What the heck!" he cried, watching it pass.

San was used to this, and he chucked at Smudger. "Don't you remember Retsu-san tell you about the rail adaptors yesterday?" he asked with a grin.

Smudger blinked. "Erm…no, not really."

Just then, the Old Controller arrived. "Good morning," he greeted, "Here's today's schedule: Edward Mann-san and Candy-chan will be double-heading the morning goods train, Naruka-san will be doing maintenance with the new route by the dam, and Smadger-san, I need you to shunt trucks in the yard, then take the midnight goods. That will be all."

He walked away to his office while San and Candy puffed away to get to work. Naruka trundled away to the dam, and Smudger puffed to the yard, now knowing where it is without getting lost. He got held up at the signal box, however, and was a tad late when he got there. Retsu wasn't pleased.

"Damn American engines, slow as hell and don't even try to work—"

"Why don't you shut it?" snapped Smudger, tired to Retsu's racial slurs.

Retsu glared at the small engine. "You'll be sorry…" he snorted.

Later that day, Retsu arrived with trucks loaded with freight. He pushed them onto a platform and they lowered into the ground. Smudger, knowing he'd never be able to get used to so many technical stuff and that he'd see something new every day for the rest of his life, watched with interest.

Some of his trucks in the siding tipped to the side facing the larger rails. The larger trucks, now next to the Narrow Gauge line, opened on the side facing the small railway. The smaller trucks, held by some weird yellow pipe under them, came toward the bigger trucks and scooped the loads out of the big trucks and into the small ones, then landed gently back onto the rails. The yellow pipes detached and the trucks sat there, waiting to be pulled away.

San soon arrived and took the trucks away, while Candy took some other trucks from another siding.

Soon, the trucks were all shunted away just as the sun was setting. Smudger puffed quickly away to the Transfer Yards, where his goods train was waiting. He coupled up and set off into the valley.

Along the way, he had to stop at a signal close to the shed. Naruka was in the shed, getting his engine inspected.

"Hey what's up!" called out Smudger and whistled happily.

"Hello, Smadger-san!" replied Naruka and tooted happily, startling his inspector, "How do you like it here so far?"

"It's pretty cool!" he called back, grinning, "I like it here."

The signal dropped. "Can't stay and chat, got goods to deliver, places to go, things to do!" he said and steamed away.

"No wait!" called out Naruka, but it was too late. Smudger was out of site.

Smudger enjoyed his run through the valley. It was beautiful during the day, but at night I was a sight to behold. Everything glistened in the moonlight, the river looking more sleep and rich as it soaked in the light from the moon. The grass seemed to glow a wonderful blue, and the pagoda by the lake looked natural and astounding. The lake reflected most of the moon and stars, Smudger looking at his own reflection as he past it.

"Beautiful…" he murmured to himself.

Presently he made it to the yard, which was lit up by lots of lamps. It was a bust place indeed; people were everywhere, loading cargo into trucks and looking over schedules. Retsu was on the other line, getting loaded up with freight just as Smudger pulled in.

"Bout time," he snorted as he rumbled away. Smudger was detached from his freight and turned on a turntable and set for home.

He was soon heading down the mainline and almost made home if not for the sleepy signalman, who left the signal at "Danger". Smudger had to stop, waiting for the signalman to notice he was there.

If you have been paying attention, Naruka, earlier, tried to tell Smudger something before he left. He was trying to tell him that the signalman on that line was off-duty, and that he had to whistle to get his attention.

But Smudger never whistled, so the signalman forgot him. Smudger waited and waited, getting very impatient. Suddenly he heard something terrifying: a low, furious diesel horn.

He froze in fear and looked ahead. In the distance, he could see a small light getting bigger by the second. He couldn't see what had the light on it, but as the object came close, Smudger went white with fear when he realized what has happening.

Retsu was dead ahead, coming at him, not knowing that Smudger was there. A over 30-ton Diesel engine was about to collide head-on into a 10-ton Narrow Gauge engine.

Smudger gulped and braced for impact.

**TO BE FRIGGIN CONTINUED**


	8. Chapter 8

**WHATEVER HAPPENED TO SMUDGER?**

**CHAPTER 8: Anxious Heart**

Retsu saw Smudger up ahead. He was getting closer and closer, and there were no switches or points so he couldn't turn away. He slammed on his brakes as Smudger shut his eyes.

"OO———EEERRR———!" he groaned, "GET———OUT———OF———THE———WAY!"

Smudger panicked. He wanted to run, to get out of there…

Retsu was slowing down but still coming in too fast. His driver slammed on his air brake, and the guard put on the brake coach's emergency brake.

Smudger's driver and fireman jumped clear of the cab. Smudger could feel the heat from Retsu's engine on his buffers.

Retsu almost hit Smudger head on…if Smudger had not suddenly started puffing away backwards. Retsu grinded to a halt as Smudger puffed away backwards into the night…

* * *

San was surprised when he woke that morning to find that Smudger wasn't in the shed.

The Old Controller said that his goods were delivered on time, and that Retsu was held up at the signal box because the signalman was asleep, and nobody knew where Smudger went after he delivered the goods.

"We must find him," said the Old Controller sternly, "Candy-chan, you will check the dam, Naruka-san will check the mines, and Edward Mann-san will check the mountains."

Candy was already in steam and was ready to go. "I don't see why we should though," she said, "The Old Controller could just buy another engine."

After getting told off by San, she hurriedly puffed away.

She soon arrived at Chidori Dam. It was a very large dam, and had a small blue diesel that lived and worked on it. His name was Damu, and he was pulling some trucks filled with equipment when Candy arrived.

"Damu-san," she gasped, "Have you seen Smudger anywhere?"

Damu blinked in confusion. "Who is Smudger?" he asked.

"Erm…have you seen a small green engine anywhere?"

"No I haven't, sorry…"

Candy sighed, and puffed across the dam o continue her search.

Naruka had checked the mines, with no luck. He asked the mine tram, Maiku, if he had seen him, but that was no help. He did mention seeing him yesterday, in the afternoon, but other than that…

San was checking the valley when he came upon a signal box. Inside, the signalman was talking to Smudger's driver and fireman. San looked down at the rails. He could see large scratches on the adaptor rails that stretched far off out of view. He looked up at the signal, which was still at "Danger".

Now, San is a smart engine. He can be bigheaded and bossy, but was also kind and smart. And just by looking around at these things, he could figure out what happened. He puffed away to find a turntable.

* * *

Smudger awoke and gasped. He did not know how he got where he is, but he had somehow found his way up to the top of the mountain, and was stuck in a pile of mud. Or, his cab was anyway.

He could see down the mountain and looked at everything below. He could see a huge dam, with Candy puffing across. He could see far off past his railway and saw something horrible.

Far off from the dam, there was what used to be a city. But now it had been reduced to black ash and dirt. He could see people walking around with their children, all looking for food and shelter.

Smudger choked back tears. He couldn't believe it. There WAS a war. And now, he could see what it had done…

San made his way up the mountain. He soon came across Smudger, who was stuck in a pile of mud. Or maybe it was his cab. But he was worried when he saw Smudger's face.

"Smudger?" he asked, "What's wrong…?"

"…that…" said Smudger meekly.

San looked back, and he saw the disaster as well. He stared for a while, looking at the tragedy before finally sighing and buffering up to Smudger.

"Come on," he puffed, "Let's get back home…"

Neither engine spoke as they made it back down and through the valley. They were both horrified on what they had seen. They avoided each other's eyes as they puffed into the shed.

Candy and Naruka were there, both having already seen what had happened. The Old Controller was there as well, looking grim.

"Tokyo, Japan was bombed last night," he said with a soft sign, "and for the rest of the month, we will help in the restoration of the city. The war is over…"

**TO BE FRIGGIN CONTINUED**


	9. Chapter 9

**WHATEVER HAPPENED TO SMUDGER?**

**CHAPTER 9: The Rotting Pizza**

All the engines' timetables were cleared. Instead, the entire schedule said "Normal Workload Will Resume after Recovery". Smudger and Candy went to the harbor to collect food and supplies for the people. Candy didn't say a word to him; Not a crude remark, not questionable statement…nothing.

San, Naruka, and Retsu hardly looked at him. In fact, it wasn't for a long time that they ever said anything to each other again.

Rails were laid by small town communities and the engines were hard at work, delivering building equipment and food to the ruins of the large city.

A while, later, the Old Controller announced that Emperor Shōwa would be arriving tomorrow to make an important speech. Smudger didn't understand, but Retsu quickly cleared it up for him.

The next day, Emperor Shōwa arrived. He came in his private coach, which was pulled by a very peculiar engine with two boilers, one at each end. Retsu said that he had seen one of these before, and that it's called a "Double-Ended Fairlie".

The Fairlie was painted in a rich, royal purple with white stripes. One end was named "Royal of Okinawa" and the other "Royal of Showa" who together were simply "Royal". Both ends looked rather conceited; one had a mustache, and the other had a very serious-looking face. They both sniffed at the site of Smudger.

"Uch, an AMERICAN," snorted Showa, who glared at the small, green engine.

Okinawa nodded in agreement. "Freaks like you should've been scraped AGES ago…"

"Look who's talking," mumbled Smudger under his breath.

"I heard that!" snapped Okinawa, his mustache flaring, "We will have none of YOUR nonsense. Just stay away from us until we leave."

Soon, the Old Controller arrived. "Royal," he said, "You are to help out with my engine's workload until you leave tomorrow morning. Smudger will be working with you."

The two chocked. "What?" cried Showa, "And get ourselves all dirty!"

"This is an outrage!" cried Okinawa.

"The Emperor agreed with me," said the Old Controller, "And you will do as you are told and nothing more. Good day." And he stormed off, leaving Royal in a state of shock and Smudger trying not to laugh!

As the Emperor left to give his speech, Royal followed Smudger and San to the East Shunting Yard. Smudger tried to be kind by explaining how to work the tipping loader, but Royal just ignored him and pushed poor Smudger onto it instead!

Soon, they had collected their freight and were heading back to the town. Okinawa complained all the way there. "This is a mutiny," he said, "to make an IMPORTANT engine like us have to do such silly work!"

Smudger twitched, growing more ecstatic at the thought of pushing Royal off the rails, but San tried to relax him. "Just leave it," he said, but from the look on his face, Smudger could tell that he, too, was getting cross.

They delivered their loads safely and headed back to the shed. Showa was not pleased. "What a small shed!" he cried, "This won't do at all! We're much too important for this old shack."

"Hmph," agreed Okinawa as he looked away. "Whatever is that dirty rubbish?" he snorted, looking the opposite way. The "rubbish" turned out to be Naruka, who was deeply offended. Candy puffed past later, and Showa called her a "Barrel on Wheels," which got Candy cross as well.

Later on, Royal and Smudger were sent to collect freshwater from the dam. Okinawa called Damu, the nice diesel who delivered the water tanks, a "lousy little blue drone", which made Damu very cross. At the mine, Showa called Maiku, who had just been in the mines all day to collect coal to power people's homes, a "filthy yellow bastard," which left Maikurumbling in anger!

Not even Retsu, who was the most disagreeable engine beforehand, could get along with the double fairlie. Okinawa called him "improper" because he was a diesel with a tender, and Showa made rude comments about Retsu's trucks which, at first, didn't seem really bad…until Showa finished that they were only bad because Retsu was pulling them.

But it was Smudger who got the worst of it. He had to be with Royal everywhere they went, so they continually picked on him and called him rude names. Worst of all, they kept pushing him into walls and buffers.

By the end of the day, all of the Old Controller's engines—as well as theUpper ValleyRailway's diesel engine—were tired and cross with Royal. Royal was the only one in the shed with a smile on their faces. The only joy the engines had was that the city was making a nice, quick recovery.

It was nearly nine when the Old Controller arrived back at the sheds, looking worried. "Royal," he said, "I need you to go to the harbor and collect an important freight train, and bring it to High Station through the valley."

Royal was cross that they had to do the work, but left nonetheless. And before they left, they told Smudger, the "filthy American" that if he were smart, he'd go down the harbor and dump himself into the sea. Smudger went to sleep sad and cross, and wished that the double fairlie didn't make it back to the sheds that night.

That morning, he found out that they didn't.

**TO BE FRIGGIN CONTINUED**


	10. Chapter 10

**WHATEVER HAPPENED TO SMUDGER?**

**CHAPTER 10: Crazy Cycle**

"The Emperor's locomotive, Royal, is missing," said the Old Controller the next day. "Smudger, you were in charge of him yesterday, I trust that you can find him."

"Yes sir!" whistled Smudger, and he set off to find the stuck-up, two-headed engine.

He checked the quarry, the dam, and Southern Station, but Royal was nowhere to be found.

He was heading back through the valley when he looked up. Above him was the mountain, which loomed powerfully over the line. Smaller mountains surrounded it, with small bridges linking them together.

Smudger looked behind him and noticed a line that went up. He began to wonder if anyone bothered to check up the mountain yet.

He quickly alerted the signalman and started to climb the mountain. It was steep, but Smudger's wheels gripped the rails beautifully, and he went higher and higher.

He soon came to a crossing. One led to a smooth rail that went alongside the mountain, the other lead away up the mountain with sharp twists and bends. Smudger looked at the mountain rail. "I'll check that other way later," he murmured as he puffed onto the smooth rail.

He eventually came across a bridge. He got onto it and, with a nervous sigh, began to cross. As he crossed, he thought he spotted something on the other side. He squinted but couldn't see it properly. As he got closer, he realized what it was.

There, lying in between the bridge and a track that went down sharply, halfway lodged in a ditch, was Royal.

"About time," snorted Showa.

"We were thinking that you've forgotten us," muttered Okinawa.

"I would have," grumbled Smudger, "If the Old Controller didn't remind me." His driver put the weird black machine thing underneath Royal, and it gradally levered them back onto the rails. Smudger then pulled them clear of the wrecked track.

"Ooo, an American is HELPING us," laughed Showa.

"Yeah, why haven't you kill us, you lazy bastard?" asked Okinawa.

Smudger finally snapped. Now uncoupled, he backed away and then rammed Royal furiously.

"Listen you two-headed son of a bitch!" he snapped, "Just because I'm American doesn't mean—hey what are you—?"

Smudger had forgotten that Royal had no driver and fireman, and that there was a long line that went downhill behind him. Either way, it was kind of too late to stop them, and Smudger really didn't want to anyway. Nonetheless, Royal slid onto the line. And if you don't understand what's happening, think "roller coaster".

Royal began to speed up, and then thundered down the line. He seemed to go faster every second. At the bottom, he sped through a tunnel out of view.

Smudger shot down the hill, chasing after Royal, he dashed into the tunnel as Royal came out the other end, up a small hill, and down the steep rail on the other side. Smudger thundered after him, his wheels pounding the rails.

Royal turned a corner and vanished from view. Following this was a loud "BOOM!" as he hit a barrier or something and went down into an abandoned mine. Dust and smoke filled the air around the hole.

Smudger looked down the mine tunnel and saw the double-fairlie glaring back up at him. Royal had hit some buffers and thankfully stopped, but now was covered in sooty, black coal dust from one end to the other.

Smudger stared for about a minute, and then burst out laughing. His driver went to a nearby station and telephoned for help.

San soon arrived with a flat truck carrying supplies, a crane to help get Royal out of the mine if needed, and a brake van carrying the Old Controller, who was not pleased at all.

Strong cables were hooked between Smudger and Royal. The Old Controller watched the rescue operation while Royal explained what happened. The Old Controller was cross when he found out why they ran away in the night.

"Getting a bit of mud on your buffers is NOT a reason to run away!" he said crossly. San and Smudger just laughed. They didn't laugh, though, when the Old Controller told them to take Royal's train to the Shipping and Scrap yard by the border to the "Foreign Railway" in China.

That evening, as Royal was getting repaired, the two engines rushed off to find the freight train. Smudger coupled up in front and San pushed behind him. It was a slow start, considering the trucks' weight, but soon the train was running nicely as they sped away from their normal railway to the yard.

It was dark when they arrived. Smudger ran around behind the train and helped San shunt them into place.

"I can't believe we had to do his work, especially after all he did," snorted Smudger, "San, as soon as we get back, I'm gonna—"

San laughed. "You don't need to call me that anymore," he said, "You earned my respect by screwing that double-ended bastard up. Just call me EM like everybody else, ok?"

Smudger blinked. "…erm…ok," he said as he shunted the last of the trucks into place. He was just puffing off when—

Hisssssssssssssssssss…

The two froze. "What was that?" asked Smudger nervously.

EM gulped. "Don't know…but…it sounds like an engine…"

**TO BE FRIGGIN CONTINUED**


	11. Chapter 11

**WHATEVER HAPPENED TO SMUDGER?**

**CHAPTER 11: Holding My Thoughts in My Heart**

The hiss came again, this time almost despairing. The two small engines shivered. Smudger's eyes darted to the line right next to him, where the hiss seemed to come from. "Who's there?" he whispered quietly.

"Are you one of Mr. Chitana's engines?" came a whisper from the between the piles of scrap.

EM reversed a little, still frightened. "Erm…yes, we are," he said, trying to sound brave.

"Thank goodness," the voice said, "Push those trucks out of the way, I can't see you."

Smudger nodded nervously and shunted the scrap-loaded trucks out of the way. There, hiding by the remains of a station, was a very large engine. It looked like a massive block with twelve wheels. The engine was covered in coal and looked miserable.

"I'm 36002," he said, "I'm all out of coal and have no more steam."

Smudger decided not to ask about the coal and steam, mainly because he suspected the engine to be a diesel, but instead asked, "But what on Earth are you doing here?"

"Escaping. Running. Hiding."

"But from what?" asked EM.

"Scrap."

EM's boiler paled a little. Smudger noticed, and wondered if he had a bad experience with scrap. But Smudger's mind suddenly trailed off to Sodor. He began to wonder if any of the other engines survived the cutter's torch…

He shook a horrible image of a scrapped Duke out of his head and sighed. "Alright," he whispered, "We're going to get you out of here, but you have to look like you're ready for scrapping and were taking you away."

EM chocked and stared at Smudger "Are you crazy!" he nearly yelled. His driver and fireman quickly hushed him.

Nobody spoke after that, but instead hurried to work. 36002's driver and fireman helped chalk "SCRAP" all over him, while Smudger's driver and fireman quickly coupled Smudger behind the big engine. EM was coupled behind him, and 36002's driver and fireman quickly collected several documents, such as scrap orders and engine statistics.

With some effort, EM and Smudger began to push the massive engine towards home. Suddenly a diesel shot past, stopped, and quickly ran off, blaring its horn loudly.

"Take no notice," muttered Smudger, but suddenly a light shined in the window of the station ahead. A tall, gruff man stepped out and glared at the unusual sight.

"What's this?" he snorted, "One American Narrow Gauge engine and a Japanese Narrow Gauge engine stealing an engine worth nothing? I will not allow it! I'm a foreman damnit; I have to put my foot down!"

Smudger's driver nodded to the fireman grimly, and then stepped out of the cab, holding some paperwork. "Sorry bud," he said, "But it's all for us. See for yourself."

The foreman glared and looked at the paperwork. 36002's crew huddled together in the front cab, hardly daring to breathe.

The foreman laughed and shook his head. "So, it seems that this Bulleid Leader is a year late for scrapping?"

"Erm…yes," said the driver, "why?"

"Well," said the foreman with a grin, "I'd get millions off this scrap heap, and by law I can make sure that none of these engines leave here tonight, so back off the engine and be on your way."

36002 chocked. Smudger glared. "This guy's a lunatic…" he muttered under his breath.

"Look, we didn't come here for nothing," said the driver firmly, "so we'll be taking this engine now, if you don't mind."

"I do," snarled the foreman, "Which is why I'm going to call the cops on you."

He walked away with a cruel laugh. 36002 was devastated. After a whole year of running for his life, he wasn't going to make it. A single tear ran down his cheek, which collected some of the dirt and soot on his face.

Smudger felt terrible. He knew he had to do something. He knew that he couldn't just leave a fellow engine to die…

The foreman arrived, red in the face and pretty cross. "The cops said that everything's in order," he grumbled, "The engine's yours." He shouted out to the guard, and a shrill whistle blew. Smudger sighed in relief, and the three engines set off into the night.

"Now that was too close," laughed EM as the three left the yard toward the border.

"I've had worse," said 36002 with a grin, "I was almost completed when I was sent off to be scrapped. Some kind society rescued me though, and put me into working order. But they didn't turn out to be as kind as I thought, because they ended up trying to sell me off to various different scrap yards…"

* * *

It was a warm, calm morning as the three headed home.

The sun was rising just over the horizon as the three puffed through the valley toward home. The sun shone on them brightly as they rounded the bend and headed for the main line shed.

The shed was empty as they arrived. 36002 was pushed onto a turntable, then after being spun around to face the other way, was eased gently into the shed.

"Why'd you turn me?" asked 36002, "I didn't need it."

Smudger smiled. "Just thought you'd enjoy the view," he said with a grin. He could hear an engine whistle loudly across the valley. He suddenly realized who it was. "Oh wait, Royal's heading home today!" he said, "I gotta go, I have to help escort him to the station!"

Smudger and EM called out "Goodbye!" and hurried off toward home. 36002 chucked. "They're like little kids…" he said thoughtfully as he watched the two scamper away.

He looked up at the morning sun and his worn eyes twinkled as for the first time in years, he smiled as he dozed in the sun.

**TO BE FRIGGIN CONTINUED**


	12. Chapter 12

**This is it, folks...the final chapter.**

**Up next is a series dedicated to Smudger's life on the Lower Valley Railway. If you're enjoying my stories, you're gonna love the next installment. **

**And so, the final chapter...**

* * *

**WHATEVER HAPPENED TO SMUDGER?**

**CHAPTER 12: A Great Success**

Smudger and EM arrived at the top station just as Royal pulled in, pulling a very fancy red coach. Candy, Naruka, and Retsu were there, along with two other engines Smudger did not recognize.

One of the engines looked like a box with wheels instead of a tank engine. The engine smiled at him and tooted happily. He was green with yellow stripes and a number "1" painted on his side.

The other engine was also a tank engine, although much more normal looking than the other engine. She too had green with yellow stripes, and had a number 3 on her side.

The emperor stepped out of Royal's coach and gave his speech. Smudger didn't pay attention though. He was too busy thinking about what would happen to 36002.

After the emperor ended his speech, the huge crowd of people cheered for him and all the engines whistled loudly. The emperor climbed into his coach and Royal chuffed away, turned a bend and disappeared from view.

* * *

Retsu was rumbling back to the sheds, the two other engines next to him.

"Y'know, I'm kind of glad dat de li'l wee freak le't," said the small green engine.

"Right, Takumi-san, look who's talking," muttered Retsu. Then he looked over at the other engine. "Miharu-chan, what did you think of him?" he asked.

Miharu looked up and blinked. "We'll he wasn't all that nice," she said, "His stay would've been a little bit more pleasant if he didn't keep calling us rude names."

"Exactly," said Retsu, "If he ever comes back then—wait who's that?"

Resting in their sheds was a large, unusual looking engine. It looked exhausted and was sleeping soundly. The three engines eyed him nervously.

"Whea in de world did 'e come from?" asked Takumi with a little shiver in his voice.

Miharu inched close to the engine. "If I'm not mistaken," she said, "he's finding refuge after escaping scrap."

Retsu snorted. "Oh please," he growled, "Everybody knows that scrapping is a big fat urban legend!"

"Oh?" queried Miharu, "Then why does he have 'SCRAP' chalked all over him?"

Retsu decided to keep his mouth shut.

"We should tell somebody," said Miharu nervously, "before some murdering diesel creeps in and steals him away."

"Agreed," murmured Takumi, "but 'oo?"

Then the three noticed a yellow steam lorry napping nearby. It was big and yellow with a long flatbed behind it. Takumi puffed slowly next to it and blasted his whistle loudly.

The lorry woke with a shock and a rattle. "Oi!" she snapped, "What was that for!"

"Ayumi-chan, we need you to do us a favor," said Miharu, "We found this engine in our sheds and—"

"—it's escaping scrap," finished Ayumi with a small grin.

The three engines stared. "Erm…yes, how do you know that?" asked Retsu suspiciously.

"Meh, I saw some engines drag it in there," Ayumi said with a nod, "So what do you want me to do, exactly?"

"We need ye' ter tell de Bigh—"

"The Big Controller?" finished Ayumi, "I'm on my way to see him as soon as my driver comes back. I'll let him know."

"Thank you!" Miharu said with a sigh of relief.

* * *

Smudger and EM were resting in their sheds when the Old Controller arrived. Next to him was a slightly taller man in a suit and dark glasses. He looked very serious.

"This is Amon Fujiwara, the controller of the Upper Valley Railway," said the Old Controller, "He had just gotten word that an engine was found in one of the sheds."

Smudger and EM gulped. "Erm…an _engine_, sir?" asked Smudger.

"Yes," said Mr. Fujiwara, "A Bulleid Leader 0-6-6-0, to be exact."

Smudger and EM exchanged glances at each other.

"Also," the Old Controller said, "Xiaoxuan Shipping and Scrap seems to have had an engine stolen from their yards late last night."

"Really?" said EM with a nervous grin.

"Yes," said Mr. Fujiwara grimly, "And we were wondering of you two know anything about it."

The two engines glanced at each other nervously. "Erm…no, we know noth—" EM said but Smudger interrupted.

"Yes, we do," said Smudger, "We stole him last night after we delivered the freight."

Everybody looked at him. EM opened his mouth to say something, but quickly shut it.

"YOU stole the engine?" said the Old Controller. He gave Smudger a very dark and serious look.

"Yeah," said Smudger, "And I'm sorry."

The two controllers looked at each other and bust out laughing. Smudger and EM stared in obvious confusion.

"Well done, Smudger-san, well done!" laughed the Old Controller.

"Huh?" said Smudger, "Wait wha—?"

"Our railways," said Mr. Fujiwara, "are both not only dedicated to maintaining the work force, but also to keep rare and valuable engines in steam! Why do you think Candy-chan and Takumi-san are with us?"

Smudger and EM sighed with relief. The Old Controller patted them on the boiler. "You two," he said, "are both really useful engines."

* * *

A short while later, 36002 was refitted inside and out and painted in new shining green and yellow. His new name, Morisawa Yusa, means "Evening Daylight" and he is very proud working on the railway.

Smudger and Edward Mann were rewarded by both receiving new coats of paint and got to pull the special train on the day Morisawa Yusa was officially named.

At the naming ceremony, the Old and Big Controllers both gave speeches with standing ovations. Smudger and Edward Mann were photographed next to Morisawa Yusa, and the Old Controller gave one more speech.

"I feel," he said, "that we must give credit to two of our engines for rescuing our newcomer. Edward Mann-san has been with us since the railway began, and Smudger-san joined us more recently. They're both hard-working and loyal engines, and it is an honor to have them both being here with us on the Hasegawa Valley Railway!"

The audience cheered long and loud. Smudger beamed with pride. At last, he knew that he had found himself a real home.

**THE END**


End file.
